The present technique relates generally to the field of computer systems and, more specifically, to a unique coupling system for electronic modules, such as circuit boards. The present technique comprises a tool-less latch for coupling one or more electronic modules or circuit boards to a computing device. The present technique also provides a non-mechanical switch for toggling a power status of the desired electronic module or circuit board. A multi-viewable indicator assembly is also provided to indicate a device status at multiple viewing locations.
Computer systems generally include a computer housing having a motherboard, a processor, a hard drive, random access memory (RAM), a disk drive (e.g., a floppy drive, a CD-ROM drive, a DVD-ROM drive, a tape drive, etc.), communication ports, a cooling system (e.g., a fan), a power supply, a modem, a network device, an audio assembly (e.g., a sound card, a speaker, etc.), and various other devices. Many of these devices embody a device board, such as PCI or EISA, which is removably inserted into a device slot on the motherboard of the computer system. It is also common to provide switchboards or hot-plug circuitry to allow insertion and removal of the desired device during operation of the computer system. However, existing hot-plug assemblies typically have delicate circuitry, attachment mechanisms requiring a tool for insertion and removal, and various other inefficiencies reducing the simplicity of using and increasing the cost of manufacturing the hot-plug assemblies.
Accordingly, a technique is needed for reducing the complexity, cost and operation of mounting electronic modules, such as circuit boards, switchboards, device modules, and various other electronic and computing modules. More particularly, a need exists for a tool-less coupling assembly, which has a tool-less mount structure and a tool-less latch structure for removably securing one or more desired electronic modules. It also would be advantageous to configure the tool-less mount structure for tool-lessly securing a device switchboard for the electronic modules, while the tool-less latch structure secures the desired electronic modules. A need also exists for a durable electrical switch for the device switchboard and corresponding electronic modules. It also would be advantageous to orient all circuitry on a single side of the device switchboard and provide a light indicator assembly having fewer lights than existing device switchboards.
A technique is provided for coupling and uncoupling device boards for a computer system during any operational state of the computer system. A tool-free latch assembly is provided for coupling a device switchboard and the device boards to a mounting structure of the computer system. The tool-free latch also may have a transparent portion for transmitting light from a device status light to interior and exterior areas of the computer system. A non-mechanical switch, such as an optical switch or Hall effect sensor, also may be utilized in conjunction with the tool-free latch assembly to control power to the device boards.
In one aspect, the present technique provides an attachment assembly for device boards for a computing device. The attachment assembly comprises a first latch portion and a second latch portion rotatably coupleable to the first latch portion. The first latch portion comprises a tool-free mount structure configured for coupling to the computing device. The second latch portion comprises a closed orientation configured to secure a device board in a slot of the computing device.
In another aspect, the present technique provides a system of controlling power for a device of a computer system for coupling and uncoupling of the device at a desired status of the computer system. The system comprises a mechanical latch assembly for the device and a switch assembly configured for controlling power to the device removably coupled to the computer system. The switch assembly comprises a signal module comprising a wireless path and an interference member movably disposed between orientations clearing and blocking the wireless path, wherein the interference member is coupled to the mechanical latch.
In another aspect, the present technique provides a device coupling assembly for a computer system. The device coupling assembly comprises a power switch assembly configured for controlling power to a slot for a device removably insertable into the slot. The device coupling assembly also has a power status light coupled to the power switch assembly. A transparent member is also disposed adjacent the power status light for transmitting light from the power status light to interior and exterior portions of the computer system.